


It's Not Polite to Shout

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [77]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	It's Not Polite to Shout

You were looking through Macy’s, you and your friend were both shopping for outfits for the 5sos concert next week. Your friend looked at the leather jacket in your hand, “how much does that cost?” You glanced at the price and cringed, “Too much.” This was the fourth store you guys had been to, but everything had been out of your price range. You and your friend decided to go to Forever 21 to see if there was anything decent there. 

She was looking through the jackets, and you were searching through the jeans. You sighed, “Just once, I’d like to find my size.” She pulled a halter top and some ripped skinny jeans off of a nearby rack, “these will fit you, and it’ll look really cute!” You took them hesitantly,not sure about the outfit. Your friend noticed your expression and picked up a flannel from the table, “here, I know you don’t like thin straps.” This made things a bit better, so you went to the dressing room to try the clothes on. 

You looked over the outfit and determined that it actually looked amazing on you. You changed back into your clothes and met your friend by the register. She was holding a striped sweater and black jeans, and was already paying. You paid for your items and then the two of you walked out together.

She nudged you playfully, “So, how’d it look?”

You shrugged, “I mean, not great.”

“Then why’d you buy it!”

You laughed, “You didn’t let me finish! Not great - fantastic!”

She squealed, “Well, maybe in your FANTASTIC outfit, Michael will notice you in the crowd!”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled dryly, “Right, cause Michael Clifford is going to notice me. Can we just go to grab a sandwich at Charley’s?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry anyway.”

The two of you walked over to the food area and went over to a Charley’s sub shop. You waited in line behind a guy who couldn’t decide if he wanted a philly cheese steak or something called a pepperoni philly cheese steak. It took him five minutes to decide, and then he slid down the line and watched the workers make his food. You order your usual philly cheese steak with fries and a lemonade, and your friend did the same. You both slid down the line, but since it was so busy, you knew it would be a while

Your friend nudged you again, “So what made the outfit so fantastic?”

“I just liked the fit.” you said shyly.

She looked at you skeptically, “bullshit.”

You sighed, “Okay, you know that red flannel Michael is always wearing in pictures? It reminded me of that one.”

She giggled, “the one with the writing on the back?”

“Yeah, the ripped jeans did too.”

Your friend rolled her eyes jokingly, you talked about Michael a lot. You were not about to back down from a conversation about him though, “CAN YOU BLAME ME? IT’S MICHAEL EFFING CLIFFORD. HIS HAIR, HIS EYES, MAN, HIS EYES. HIS SINGING, OH LORD.” Your friend busted out laughing as you spoke. You just kept ranting though, “COME ON, YOU HEARD BROKEN HOME, AND PERMANENT VACATION, NOT TO MENTION HIS GUITAR SOLOS. THAT GUY IS THE REASON I’M ALIVE AND I LOVE HIM.” You felt a tap on your shoulder and spun around. 

You saw Michael standing there, trying not to laugh, “It’s not polite to shout y’know.” 

You tried to keep your composure, “It’s also not polite to listen to other people’s conversations.”

“The entire food court could hear your conversation, it’s not my fault you were shouting.”

The woman at the counter handed Michael his food, and then told you yours would be ready shortly.

Michael ate his fries and smirked, “so, since this conversation seems to involve me, I feel like it’s only fair that I get voice my opinion.”

You smiled, “so, I suppose you’ll be joining us for lunch then?”

“Well since you’re offering...I’ll be at that table over there, and I’ve got ketchup if you need some.”

He walked off and you glanced at your friend, expecting her to tell you this was all some elaborate prank and that was just a look alike. She just shrugged and looked over the counter to watch her food, “so much for girls day.”


End file.
